


To and From Allahabad, With Love

by mehan kartik (daydreamingstoryteller)



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Dumb Boys are Very Dumb, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/mehan%20kartik
Summary: Ten minutes later, just as Kartik was coming out of the shower, he gets stopped by Aman. Aman, who was nervously waiting outside the bathroom door, uncharacteristically fidgeting and pacing. And before Kartik can open his mouth to ask if everything was okay, Aman says out loud, with fake confidence, a statement that would change their lives forever."Kartik, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a week."
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 72





	1. How We Began

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to still update Raakh (the train accident one), and god knows how many more fics (the brave series and etc), but I really love this one. The overall outline is there already, and I have somewhat of a plan. But this is going to be fairly short chapters updated more regularly than raakh and my other stuff. Hope you like this!!

Kartik had always noticed how cute Aman was. From the start, when Aman had walked into their flat and introduced himself, Kartik knew he was going to be in trouble. Even Devika could tell that Kartik was crushing hard because Kartik had almost stopped breathing for a full three seconds looking at the cute boy in an oversized sweater that had just said the sweetest hi Kartik had ever heard. 

Devika had to snap him out of it by elbowing him in the gut. Looking at her dumbass disaster of a best friend being stunned into silence was very amusing. She had wanted to tease him mercilessly then and there but instead, taking pity on the poor boy, she'd just secretly rolled her eyes and started to help their new flatmate settle in. 

And from then on, it kind of became a routine. Devika had started to act as a buffer between Kartik and Aman. Because Kartik was way too gay to handle an extended normal conversation with the other boy. And the routine continued, as the weeks went by, and Aman settled into the apartment. 

Devika started to become very close with Aman, while Kartik and Aman were still at the acquaintances part of their roommate relationship. The go-to between them? Devika. 

She was the one that would always get them to talk; the one who would compile the shopping lists and takeaway orders; and the one who'd sit in between the two on the couch during movie night. Also thank god she took the center space of the couch, if not Kartik doesn't know how he would have kept his hands to himself sitting beside Aman. 

But that's beside the point. The point was, that slowly but surely in his own way, Aman had wedged himself into place at the apartment, and had become a fast friend of Devi's. Eventually, after a few months, he even managed to cross the boundary of being roommates and actually started being friends with Kartik. Karik too had managed to get over his massive crush (it was now just a smaller crush) and had accepted Aman as his new friend. 

Everything was going well. But then, Devika had to leave. 

She'd gotten another new job that was not near their house. She tried commuting for the first week but after spending way too much time on crowded public trains, she decided enough as enough. So she'd found a cheaper apartment nearer to her job and bid goodbye to her two friends. And then, the two hopeless boys, had to get used to being just the two of them in that apartment.

They were a bit awkward at first, not knowing what to talk about or how to manage the chores between just the two of them. Usually, Devi just told them what to do and they did it. But since they had already managed to become friends when Devika was around, it actually didn't take them long to fall into a comfortable friendship just being the two of them. 

Well...

..it was a comfortable friendship, for Aman at least. For Kartik, however, it wasn't as comfortable as it could have been. Because now, without his amazing best friend Devi as a buffer, he _was_ being subjected to being around his (albeit small) crush all the time.

He was now sitting beside Aman during movie nights, dying bit by bit trying desperately to keep his hands and eyes to himself. He didn't know how but he learned. He had to. 

He now also had to wake up to the cutest sight of Aman cooking them breakfast because neither of them remembers to stock up on cereal like Devi always used to. So after that first day when they had run out of cereal, Aman had taken it upon himself to cook (Kartik can't at ALL) and it had become routine. Kartik doesn't know if it's a blessing or curse but he thinks these kinds of mornings have helped him learn how to hide his crush better.

Yet, no matter how well he has hidden that stupid crush, it never got easy for him to sit next to Aman, and be subjected to every single one of his cute smiles, laughs, and minute expressions. Especially not without giving away how much he was gay panicking on the inside.

He'd learn to live through it though, he reasoned with himself. He had to. There was no other way because Kartik was so sure that Aman was straight. And that meant that he couldn't ever, even for a bit, bring up the topic of a date.

There was no way that Aman was gay or that he even liked Kartik like that.

So Kartik resigned himself to stupidly pining over his roommate and friend for a few more months. A few more months of patiently trying to get over him gradually - Kartik hoped that would work. It had to. He didn't know what he would do otherwise. 

Throughout all this emotional turmoil that Kartik was going through, Aman, the stupid boy he was...was being stupid. And oblivious. 

He didn't see how obvious Kartik was being with his crush on him. Why? Because he thought Kartik was straight. God knows how Aman had come to that conclusion, especially when Kartik never tried to hide his sexuality, but that was what Aman had come to believe. And if there was one strict rule that Aman had always followed in his life, it was this.

He would never let himself fall for a straight guy.

That rule was the only one that he'd set for himself and followed diligently. So Aman never let himself even consider checking out straight guys because he'd never risk getting an impossible crush. Hence, he'd never noticed Kartik's lingering stares, the little blushing of Kartik's cheeks, or the added nervousness of Kartik whenever Aman would get too close to him. 

And so, both boys just learned to live like that. In their own self-closed bubble. Kartik with his crush and Aman, oblivious to the poor boy's misery. 

That was how it was for months. 

But everything changed one day when Aman's mom, Sunaina Tripathi, called him one fine morning.


	2. How It Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I know this might be something very unlikely to happen, but it's my AU so roll with it. I too don't know where this is fully going but hey! at least it'll be a fun and exciting ride :P

It wasn't fully Aman's fault that things ended up the way they did. Firstly, Kartik had forgotten to buy coffee that week so Aman wasn't fully awake yet. His brain really doesn't work in the mornings without coffee. And secondly, it's not his fault that mommy had called him way too early on a Sunday. But she had. 

It was just another normal Sunday when Aman had woken up from his sleep to the incessant ringing of his phone. It was nine in the morning, and Aman had half a mind to silence his phone or throw it into the trash. But as he blinked sleepily and looked at the caller ID, he sat up from the bed with a start.

No matter how old you get, you _never_ ignore phone calls from mom. Every desi kid knows this. Trying to stifle a yawn, Aman picked up the call as he got out of bed to search for some coffee.

His mom's calls would always take at least an hour so he figured he wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon. 

The first thing that he heard as he picked up the call was his mom asking him, "So when are you coming over? Have you booked tickets or do you need me to do that too?"

Sunaina was talking about Goggle's wedding. It was happening in a week in Allahabad. They had managed to plan an entire wedding in their own town, and almost everyone in their neighborhood was invited. Also, with only a week left for the wedding, everyone was already there getting things sorted. Everyone except Aman. 

Aman, just having joined a proper job didn't want to take leave so soon after joining. He wants to go, of course, he does, it's his sister's wedding but he really didn't know if he would be allowed to. Not when he hasn't even fully worked there for a month. So Aman just sighed, mentally preparing himself to face mummy's wrath and silently cursing Kartik for forgetting to buy coffee powder.

He sat down on the kitchen table, trying to delay the inevitable and hung his head into his hands, as mummy continued to talk about the arrangements. Deciding that he had to rip it off as quickly as he could. he interrupted her chatter and told her that he can't come so early. Maybe he can't come at all. 

"Mummy... I told you before na? I might be able to come on Saturday for the Sangeet but for the wedding..."

And that was where it had all started to go wrong. 

Aman had thought he was prepared for the yelling, but he was mistaken. Only five minutes in and what had initially started as an _argument about Aman not_ coming home had ended being an argument over Aman's own wedding. 

"If you are not even coming for your own sister's wedding, what would everyone think huh? What would our relatives say? The neighbours? Or even others? Who would want to marry someone who doesn't even care about his family?" Mummy chides him, again for the umpteenth time. 

He hates it when she talks about his future marriage like this. It's always about his own wedding. Why did everyone treat marriage as some sort of antibiotic to all of life's problems? 

Aman clenches his eyes shut and rubs his nose in frustration. "What are you talking about mummy? Why are we talking about my wedding all of a sudden? I already told you na? I don't want to get married. Not right now. I don't want to look at girls. Not our neighboour's daughter, not the nice girls you met in the market or wherever. I don't need to go find a girl - " 

And before he can finish, Sunaina cuts him off with a question that shocks him more than anything else in his life. 

"How about finding a guy then? Huh? Which guy would want to marry you if you're being this stubborn and mean to me? Your own mother?"

Aman freezes.

It's too early in the morning. He thinks he might be dreaming still. But...

...he remembers accidentally hitting his head on the cupboard in the morning and he still feels the pain so he knows he's awake. Yet, that means that....

When Aman is silent for too long, Sunaina speaks up again, this time with a slightly worried emotion in her voice. "Aman? Beta kya hoga? What happened to you?" 

Aman feels frozen. The words of his mum repeating themselves in his head. He can't wrap his head around what this means for him, and his heart drops and his feet remain frozen in fear. He's more than scared. He's terrified.

The one secret that he had tried so hard to keep all his life and ...his mom just blurts it out like that. Did she mean it as a joke? Did she even register what she had just said?

Was she trying to torture him? The fear stays put but a small part of his brain recognizes the tone of worry coming through the phone. 

If this had happened with anyone else, Aman might have ended the call then and there but... but this is his mom. So he talks a moment to get his thoughts collected, takes a few deep breaths to reassure himself that he is breathing. 

He had tried to keep his life under wraps, but it had failed spectacularly. It was out now. All he could do was embrace it. Because he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he denied his truth. 

Not now. Not ever. So Aman plucks up the courage to face the music

He slowly asks her what she meant by the last comment. There is silence for a few seconds. Sunaina's worried ramblings stop. After a while, Aman hears a deep sigh coming from the other end. 

"Did you really think you can hide this from me Aman?" She whispers, uncharacteristically soft. "I'm your ma. I know all about my son."

"Ma..."

"including that you're... different. I know you're gay."

Aman can't believe his ears. Sunaina continues without letting Aman get any word in.

"And your dad does too. We wanted to wait for you to come to us but you never did." She says and pauses. "But that doesn't mean you are still off the hook for not coming back home!" She says immediately as if she hadn't just dropped a bomb on Aman's head. Aman almost gets a whiplash at the change in conversation. 

He wants to say something but words were failing him, and his mother continued on without letting Aman have a chance to say anything. So Aman just kept silent and listened to her words. 

And she just continues ranting about how he's being unreasonable and mean to her for not coming home. She continues venting about how they were ever going to get him married if he kept this up.

Aman's morning was turning increasingly weird but Aman, for the life of him, could not do anything to stop it. He was seriously wondering if he was dreaming. 

After a while, somehow the conversation goes back to Aman's future wedding. But now, instead of trying to talk about girls, Sunaina is talking about how they won't ever find a good boy for Aman if he kept this up.

Basically, she keeps trying to bring up her trying to find guys for Aman, and finally, after being silent and bewildered for so long, Aman almost yells into the phone, "Mummy I don't need you, or anyone to find a guy for me."

"What do you mean we don't? You're almost 28! No one stays single and unmarried that long okay? I won't-"

"Mummy! That's okay and all but that's not what I meant. Please listen for a while -"

"Wait. Aacha! Okay, I get it. You have a boyfriend."

"What?"

"Theek hai. Maybe I will lay off the wedding talk for a while. But... I'll only make any judgment after I get to see that boyfriend of yours. I'm not letting some random Delhi boy corrupt you. I want to meet him."

"Mummy, what are you talking about. I don't-"

"You're coming to Goggle's wedding and you are bringing your boyfriend with you. That's it. Both I and your dad need to meet him." She says abruptly and hangs up. 

Ten minutes later, just as Kartik was coming out of the shower, he gets stopped by Aman. Aman, who was nervously waiting outside the bathroom door, uncharacteristically fidgeting and pacing. And before Kartik can open his mouth to ask if everything was okay, Aman says out loud, with fake confidence, a statement that would change their lives forever.

_"Kartik, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a week."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this i dont have a concrete plan, just a vague sense of an outline but im sure it'll work itself out somehow heheh. 
> 
> If there's smth you want to see/ideas im always open to them :)
> 
> Also come say hi on tumblr! or intsa! I love talking to people :)  
> acc: legendarilymessedup


	3. How We Agreed and Planned it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aman needs to explain and they've got a lot of things to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late! I have SO many other things planned (especially with Raakh wrapping up in a few days) so this will be ... VERY irregularly updated and not as in depth or like as well written as the rest of my works. but i hope you like it anyway.

_"Kartik, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a week."_

Kartik was shocked. He wasn't sure if that was because Aman accosted him as he just got out of the shower, or because of the actual words that had come out of Aman's mouth.

"Kya?" Kartik asked, a really confused expression taking up residence on his face. "Aman... what did you just ask me?" 

Aman had the decency to look away for a second. He stared at everywhere but at Kartik, as she sheepily rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. Kartik swore he could see a faint blush colour his cheeks. 

Kartik stood still, confused as fuck because he didn't compute Aman and the word "my boyfriend" in the same sentence. Last he checked, Aman was super straight and definitely not gay. No siree. 

But looking at the way Aman was looking more withdrawn than nervous or anxious makes Kartik reconsider. 

_Is he actually bi? Maybe that's it._ Karitk thinks to himself. But before he could ask the question to a still silent Aman, Aman clears his throat and points to the kitchen. 

"Maybe I should have waited till you were finished getting dressed. I'll uh, wait for you in the kitchen? If you'd still hear me out?" Aman said in an almost monotone tone. 

Kartik saw Aman rub the back of his neck. That one action was the only outward sign of Aman's unease. Kartik just nodded at his roommate, friend, and crush and went to get changed. This was a conversation that probably needed some time to get through. 

So he changed into a pair of comfortable clothes and walked back out. He found Aman had prepared a quick breakfast for him and some coffee. It was placed on the table, near the chair directly opposite where Aman was sitting. Kartik figured Aman wanted that arrangement for a reason. 

Figuring that he'd find out soon what the issue was, he sat down on the table and started to eat. He wanted to ask tons of questions but felt that it was better if Aman started first. He knew that he had a tendency to blurt out the wrong things and he didn't want Aman to freak out. 

Also, he was very hungry. 

So as he sat down to eat, he kept glancing not so subtly at the man that sat in front of him. Aman was still holding on to his new hot cup of chai but his tight grip on the mug, told him that he wasn't actually in the mood to drink.

It seemed as if the chai was just there as a grounding tool for him. 

Still, as Kartik silently ate, he watched Aman relax a bit more and steel himself for whatever he was about to say. Kartik really hoped that what he'd heard Aman ask hadn't been a figment of his imagination. 

He really liked Aman. Even when he'd thought Aman was straight, he'd still harboured a tiny crush on him despite not wanting to crush on straight guys. But now, Kartik was wondering if maybe he was wrong and Aman wasn't actually straight. 

Even though Kartik knew that he probably didn't have a chance with Aman, he'd still like the idea of having another friend that he could talk to about being queer. 

So Kartik was eagerly waiting for Aman to explain, and a good 5 minutes into Kartik's breakfast, Aman finally opened his mouth and started to talk. 

"My mom called and was nagging me like usual." Aman started. 

Kartik felt that familiar twinge of slight discomfort that rears up whenever he gets reminded that he doesn't really have a mom. But he pushes it aside to focus on Aman and what he was saying. 

"So I don't know how Kartik but apparently... apparently they know I'm gay." Aman says as a matter of fact. As if it was common knowledge. 

Kartik's brain froze for a second. He thought Aman was maybe bi but gay? Was his gaydar that off? Kartik thought. He wanted to step in and ask, about it. He wanted to clarify and maybe ask why Aman hadn't told him but Aman continued talking without stopping. So Kartik never got the chance. 

"I never told anyone Kartik. Like, it was just the thing that I didn't talk about even with people I knew were also in the same situation. I just don't mention it because it's not something that I think I should go around telling everyone. If it comes up, it comes up."

 _Ok, so that answered my question, without me even having to ask it._ Kartik thought as he continued to listen to Aman open up. Aman rarely spoke about personal things so Kartik didn't want to interrupt him for the sake of learning more about this wonderful friend of his. 

"But I tried so hard to not tell my family and yet- all of that was for nothing because apparently they KNEW. And they.... they actually accept me. Somehow. I never in my life imagined this at all and here it is and I'm scared and excited at the same time." 

"I'm very happy for you Aman. I really am. Having accepting parents is... not always common." Kartik mumbled. He was genuinely happy for his friend. 

Aman smiled at Kartik. It was a genuine smile but it still held some apprehension. "Thanks Kartik. It is great. I think. I haven't really processed yet, but that's not the reason I asked what I did."

"You asked me to... pretend to be your boyfriend?" Kartik asked. Now that he said it out loud, it actually hurt him to realize that Aman had only asked him to _pretend_ and not actually asked him out to a date. 

"Yes. Well. For some reason, mummy thought that.. I had a boyfriend. She didn't even let me explain, but just said that I need to bring myself and my boyfriend to my sister's wedding and hung up."

"And you don't want to tell her the truth because..."

"Because I'm totally not in the mood or place in my life for a marriage or a serious relationship. And if I tell mummy the truth she'll just try to start looking for gay guys for me to marry and that is," Aman shakes his head in terror and frowns, "a total nightmare."

"So you just need someone to pretend to be the boyfriend so she backs off from trying to set you up?" Kartik clarifies again before he makes any decision. 

"Haan. It'll only be for a week. We'll leave tomorrow night to Allahabad, stay in my house and attend the wedding and then come back. I didn't know who else to ask yaar. Please nahi bol mat. You're the only good friend I have. Please Kartik."

Kartik contemplated the offer for a bit. He'd finished his breakfast as Aman had been talking and now he just stared at the slight desperation on Aman's face. He wanted to help Aman out. If this was anyone else, he'd help out immediately. I mean, there was a wedding to attend and free food and fun. That alone would have convinced him but the only problem was that Kartik actually _liked_ Aman. 

And Aman had just mentioned in a no-nonsense manner that he wasn't looking for a relationship or an actual boyfriend. So Kartik's crush would probably have to stay at that. 

_Urgh. Aman Tripathi why did you have to go make me like you._  
  
He thought about it again, and then finally decided he'd do it. He'd handled worse. The first love of his life, the one that he thought he'd stay with forever left him. Ditched him. He's gotten through that heartbreak and the months of pain afterward. 

This was just pretending to date a good friend that he only had a small crush on. It wouldn't be that bad too, considering they were already good friends. So all he had to do was maybe play up their physical affection more and say sweet sappy things. 

_I've acted in plays before. This will be just like that. Besides, it's just a crush. I haven't had strong feelings for anybody since Vansh. If i can handle that, I can do this. And Aman needs me. He's asking as a friend. I can do this for him._

He tells himself all these things in his head and his resolve to help Aman strengthens. He finally pushes the finished plates aside and leans forward a little to look at his friend. 

"So, when do we start and when's our train tomorrow?" 

Aman looks at him in slight shock. "You're actually saying yes?"

Kartik fakes an offended noise. "Of course I am! Please, I'm the best fake boyfriend in the world. You won't get anyone better than me, and I'm a very generous person that loves to help my friends out of the goodness of my heart." Kartik says dramatically, as he places a hand on his chest. 

Aman's eyes focus on Kartik for a bit before he leans back into his chair and sighs out loud. "What do you want in exchange Kartik?" 

Kartik smiles a slightly evil smile and leans forward on the table. He leans his face into his hands, and looks up at Aman with a dopey love-struck look in his eyes, and flutters his eyelashes at Aman in an exaggerated way. 

"Do my laundry for a month? You'd do that for me, your boyfriend, right baby? You love me right?" He whines in a fake sweet tone. 

Aman just rolls his eyes at Kartik's antics and smacks his hands off the table. "Yes yes okay." He agrees. 

Then, he straightens up and becomes serious again. "We should plan. So we'll have our backs covered and not fuck this up." 

Kartik just shrugs okay, and they both begin to talk and plan. 

They plan fake dates and anniversaries and fake stories. And all the while both of them are thinking to themselves, _'What could possibly go wrong?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes, was rushing this abit! And sorry for the short chapter but...in any case, the fun only begins in Allahabad :)
> 
> but also this is like my reprieve from my other planned out fics so this will be winged, maybe rushed, most likely shorter than usual and not at all at my normal standards. this is just a fun side thing so sorry about not great quality in advance. this is just purely for relaxation writing (if i can even stop relaxing long enough to write)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! The next chapter is half done and should be out within a week. But I'm defo going to update Raakh before that so um. brace yourselves. <3


End file.
